One room left
by RadioHeart
Summary: "WHAT? Only one room left? No way am I staying in the same room as that ice block!" yaoi warning, Natsu x Gray one-shot


**(A/N) This is my first fan-fiction. Just a warning, this has yaoi in it, if you hate yaoi then this fan-fiction is not for you.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned fairy tail i would have put this in the anime instead of writing a fan-fiction about it**

**In the darkness of the night, they stalked their target. The one with the pink hair mumbled under his breath about just wanting to attack while the one with midnight black hair shushed him and replied, "we need to find their base first." To this the pink haired boy looked at his partner and whined, "but Gray, can't we just attack them and make them tell us?" Gray sighed, "the point of this is to avoid causing a scene and you always destroy half a city when you fight." "But that last city was Erza's fault!" Gray looked at his partner and said simply, "no Natsu." They continued to follow the bandits until they were led to a hidden cave in a forest near the city. Natsu and Gray snuck into the cave and attacked until everyone except the kidnapped civilians were knocked out. The civilians were set free and the bandits tied up. They told one male who had been freed to tell the city guards about the cave. Gray and Natsu left the cave, meet up with the mayor, collected their reward, then went to an inn to get a place to stay for the night.**

**"WHAT?! Only one room left? No way am I staying in the same room as that ice block!" Natsu screamed. "Che, Natsu it's not like we have a choice and don't take it out on the poor inn keeper." Gray then turned to the terrified man and said, "we'll take the room, here's the jewels for it." Natsu looked away to hide his slight blush as Gray walked away from Natsu toward the room to hide his. When they got to the room they noticed there was only one bed. Their usual bickering began over who got the bed until Gray looked down, sighed, and said, "fine you can have the bed." Natsu felt his cheeks heat up as he stomped over to the bed, threw himself on it, and promptly fell asleep. Gray walked over to Natsu and looked at him.**

**'The things I do for that big idiot' thought Gray 'there's no way he likes me back, that's for sure. I just wish he'd notice how much I cared.' Gray sighed and then lifted his hand to affectionally rub Natsu's head. Gray turned to walk away when a hand pulled Gray's wrist tugging him towards the bed. A surprised Gray turned towards a groggy Natsu who was sitting up in bed. Gray turned away again to hide his blush when he heard his name. "Gray, I… I… um if you really want to, I wouldn't mind if you shared the bed with me" 'crap,' Natsu silently cursed himself, 'that came out wrong,' he started stuttering to fix his mistake "i-if you d-don't want to sleep on the floor." Natsu looked away with pink dusting his cheeks, too embarrassed to notice the even more red Gray. Gray crawled into the other side of the bed and turned to see Natsu looking at him and Gray couldn't hold back anymore, he grabbed Natsu's scarf and pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised when he felt Natsu grab his hair and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Gray pulled away for air and sat up before placing himself above Natsu. Natsu looked up with cheeks more pink than his hair. Gray leaned down to capture the lips of the boy under him. Natsu gasped as he felt Gray's tongue on his lips, this allowed Gray to push his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth where he started to explore. Natsu's hands snaked around Gray's neck as one of Gray's was placed on Natsu's hip while the other was used to support him. Soon Gray's clothed disappeared and Natsu wasn't far behind as he barely noticed he was no longer wearing his scarf. Gray leaned into Natsu's neck and bit it causing the later to gasp. Gray proceeded to suck on that spot, smiling at Natsu's moaning. Gray then moved lower, kissing/bitting Natsu's collar bone. Natsu forced Gray's lips back to his as they passionately kissed, their tongues battling as they moaned into each other's mouth.**

**They separated, panting for breath. Gray turned once more to Natsu laying next to him. He wrapped his arms around his Natsu, pulling him closer. Natsu rested his head against the other boy's chest, his arms around Gray pulling himself closer. "Natsu… I love you." Natsu smiled and then kissed Gray's cheek, "love you too, ice block." Then They snuggled together even more and fell asleep, enjoying each other's warmth.**


End file.
